Kuroko no assassin
by Cinnamongaming204
Summary: What if kuroko was secretly an assassin? Risking his life time and time again to protect his team, current and past, only to have them reject him. Well, he wishes them good luck. And they're going to need it.
1. Sinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own own Kuroko no basket or its characters and nevertheless will. Any and all pictures I use are NOT mine.**

Every day I find myself falling deeper into the darkness beneath me. "I'm fighting for them, I can do this, if only for them." I tell myself this every day, I tell myself that it's only because they don't know, their hateful words would stop if I they knew, but they can't, and the words continue. They wrap around my souls like a rope around my neck, squeezing, threatening to break it. But it doesn't, because they need me.

Hello my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and all these cuts, bruises, gashes, broken, sprained and fractures bones are for them. All for them.


	2. Engulfed

"It's all for them.. It's all for them... It's all for them...

I repeated this over and over in the head as I dragged myself along the road, covered head to toe in wounds. You see, once upon a time the gom (generation of miracles) played a match against a basketball team and won.

Normally that wouldn't be a very big deal but in this particular match they deeply insulted someone. And that someone happened to a yukaza bosses son. Now there's a huge bounty on their heads and hundreds of criminals of all kinds are rushing to kill them, And to make matters worse it just so happens that seirin's joined gom in ridiculing the team after the game.

Now if'm stuck protecting them from killers everyday while making sure they don't find out. Seems that was a lost cause seeing my position now.

Back to the present. I had just gotten out of a particularly hard fight, and didn't think I could make it home so I headed to the next best place, the gym. Seirin's to be precise. As I neared the gym I heard voices, great they were still there. I kept going till I got to the door and I could make out the voices.

"Hey coach! Can you kick Kuroko off the team?"

I feel the darkness start to swirl up my legs dragging me.

"Eh! Why kagami?" Coaches voice, she'll stand up for me, right?

"He was weak to begin with, and now he's just a burden. We need to kick him off before he starts causing us to lose."

The darkness is bigger than ever, starting to wrap around my neck like a rope.

"Sure,I'll tell him tomorrow. No one needs an invisible guy like him."

I feel the darkness thicken. it hugges me from behind, I feel it rest it's head on my shoulder

"It's ok, everthing will be alright. Just let me in, and I'll make it better.

I lean back, into the hug. "Ok I trust you, I don't know why, but I do."

The shadows swallow me, and I feel something change. Instead of the over bearing sadness and despare, I felt like laughing. Everything about this horrible situation seems utterly hilarious. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Ehehe...AHAHAHA! their heads snap towards me, as I walk toward into the light, still lightly laughing, I hear them gasp.

"K-Kuroko what the hell happened to you?!" I head kagami's frantic speech go on in the back of my head as I kept walking, stopping five feet away from them. "Oh this~? Tis nothing, I've been through worse protecting you."

"What do you mean protecting us?" Hyūga demanded. "Oh well, you see, people who piss off, let alone humiliate a yukaza bosses son, usually need protecting. But since you don't I'll simply leave. Best of luck~!" As I finish the part I skip off, shortly transitioning into a sprint, I faintly hear the team yelling for me to wait or stop. I run through streets, not caring where I end up. As slow down I see I've headed to my base, I walk up and knock on the door.  
"What ya wha- oh my god, Kuroko! You okay?" The door flys open and I see a figure blacked out by the light behind it. I fell myself fading from consciousness as I fall to the floor, luckily being caught by the figure.

As I let myself go into sweet Unconsciousness I think to myself, "why the hell didn't I just go here in the first place?!"

And story time is over. If anyone every actually reads this please tell me if I made any mistakes or if you have a suggestion. Bye


	3. Huzza?

I opened my eyes and shot up to a sit, in a cold sweat. The memories from before I passed out rushed to me and I leaned over my spot on the small bed to vomit.

I hear the door open and see a sunny looking blond open the door. "Hey Kuroko, hows your head doing? I think you got a concussion." He moves closer to my bed, leaning In to get a better look, prodding gently.

I look up, seeing the edges of bandages with light pink splotches. "Yeah, I think so I do feel a bit dizzy however, could you get me some water?

"Sure thing." as the door closes, I see the shadows next to my bed stir. Looking at it, I watch as they form a person. Their fairly tall, slightly taller than kagami but not as tall as murasakibara, they have pale skin, and long flowing black hair. Two small dark brown ram horns poke out right above his ear, with two intense black eyes

"Hello kuroko, please do not be alarmed, I am here to help you. He steps out of the shadows slightly and gives a small smile. "who are you? How can you help me and why do you want to?" I eye him warily, and shift into a better position should he attack.

" I'm sorry to say that I can not tell you my name quite yet, as for how and why I'm helping you, the reason is because you were strong enough to summon me, and I can sympathize with your current situation. As with how I can help you, I will give you some of my power, making you misdirection stronger and more easily controlled, it will allow you to hear the voices of Shadows, and, should you prove yourself worthy to them, a powerful ally that will never abondon you."

He continues to smile, eyes closed, as the seconds pass, not faltering for a second. "...what are the consequences?" "If they do not deem you worthy enough to hear them the shadows shall kill you, along with the worse muscle pains you've ever experienced." "Hmmm... sure why not, it's not like I got anything to lose."

The door bust open, and with a dramatic spin Ahihiko (the blond from earlier) presented a plastic cup filled with water "HAZZA! WATER!" HAHAHA...haha..ha?


	4. Reborn

"HAZZA! WATER!, wait, who's he? How'd he get past security?" I jumped, looking over to t he door, where a confused blond was standing, arms outstretched. "Ah! hikari-kun, thank you for the water." I reach my arms out, not being able to move.

Hikari scoots closer, putting the cup in my hand, still staring at the new arrival. "Wait, really, who the hell is he." He asked tensing. I saw his hand lower, moving toward his pocket knife. "I don't know." He face planted.

"What the hell kuroko! You just let some stranger waltz right in!?" "I'm not a stranger, kuroko summoned me" the demon curled up in a corner, pouting.

" summoned!? Kuroko I thought you were out of your cult stage!" Hikari scolded. " who says it was just a phase? Anyway, mysterious "stranger" Why can't you tell me your name?" I ask scooting to the edge of the bed.

He looks up, pulling a mushroom out of his hair " you have to give me one" Hikari pales "ohh you just made a baaad mistake" He shoots the demon a pitying glance.

"Anything?" I ask grinning mischievously "yeah why?" My grin widens, "ok, how about... hm..since I'm feeling generous, Emily." He paled "wait!? Emily? You do realize I'm a guy right!?" He shot to his feet edging closer to the bed.

"You don't like it? What about butterscotch?" "Do you think I'm some kind of dog!" He yells I out rage. " well...yes. yes I do." I look at him with a blank stare, mentaly laughing as he lay on ground twitching. " take this seriously!" "Okay okay fine, baka akuma, what about arisu?" "Really? ALICE?!" I snort " no need to be so moody yuki-chan" "I'll kill you. Im serious. I will flapping kill you" "Kasumi" "eh?" "Your name" He sighed "guess it's the best I'm gonna get."

Hi again! Bye again!


	5. Huh, I expected more,,,fire

Disclamer: i still don't own kuroko no basket, or harry potter.

I stood infront of a large painted black pentagram, with small odd symbols wrapping around the lines. Kasumi was kneeling in the middle, head down as he chanted in an unknown launguage.

He had shed his human skin for the ritual, and now I can't help but think Butterschotch would have been the best name. He looked a lot like a werewolf, with a dark grey humaniod wolf body, a ram head along with horns, and a long eel like tail with bright yellow spotches that glowed dimly in the dark room.

"A bit of your blood and the portal will open" Kasumis voice interrupted my thoughts. He stood up, hunching slightly, and walked slowly towards me, knife in hand.

"Well thats not creepy at all" I deadpanned. He just grinned in response, grabbing my arm ruffly, and dragged the dagger across my skin. Blood spewed fourth, fallling to the ground and splattering across the black lines, which started glowing a deep crimson.

"You ready for your first trip to hell?" He asked mockingly. "Aww~, are worried about me? How sweet Fido." I replied in a teasing tone.

He growled and pushed me into the center of the pentagram, which was now swirling menicingly. I felt an unpleasant pull at my navel, and felt like i was being pulled apart and compressed at once. "Now i know why he doesn't like apperating." I thought, barely keeping myself from vomiting everywhere.

When the ground felt stable once more I slowly pushed myself up, and looked around my new location. It looked like a normal office, with a desk and a few windows, and looking outside showed a rather normal looking city, if you diregarded the monsterous citizens and red-orange sky filled with black clouds, that is.

What are Kuroko's thoughts on this, you ask?

Well, he expected more fire.


	6. Sorry bout that

Well that was a hot mess. Hopefully i fixed it all, but tell me if i missed anything. Thanks for pointing that out!


End file.
